my_hero_academia_new_yorkfandomcom-20200214-history
Ithcona, New York
Ithcona refers to a fictional city in the state of New York 'along the northern edge of 'Seneca Lake. This city emphasizes compact living and entertainment, making its motto: "Ithcona: A City by the People, for the People." Ithcona contains some of the most populated buildings in the United States of America. It's the second largest city in New York after New York City. Ithcona mainly receives notoriety for the University of Ithcona, which contains one of the best heroism programs in the state of New York. To have an opportunity to attend the University of Ithcona and avoiding a waitlist, students from around the country apply to Stone High School, which specializes in General Studies, to enter the American Hero Industry. Currently, 85% of Ithcona relies on renewable energy. This location lines most of its buildings in greenery. Ithcona uses an expensive underground silver piping system that connects the waters of Seneca Lake to the entire population. Since silver has natural antimicrobial properties, many of the homeless in Downtown Ithcona use these large pipes to take shelter since every section except for #level-d has clean water. However, downpours often lead to flooding, which kills about 1-2% of the homeless people living in the pipes per year. Due to Ithcona's population, the city contains a higher rate of criminal activity than the worst parts of New York City. As a result, many heroes place their base of operations within the inner city of Ithcona. From Seneca Lake, Ithcona contains the city lining the lakefront, the uptown area in the northern part of the city, and the suburbs. New York City lies to the southeast of Ithcona. Locations Downtown Ithcona * Seneca Lakefront * Downtown Streets * Bus Stop * Alley * Parking Garage * Train Station * Casino * Nightclub * Five Star Resturant * Movie Theatre * Ithcona Hospital * Hero Headquarters ** Hero Headquarters Condos * Ithcona Public Library * Cosmetics Store * Museum * Convention Center * Convenience Store * Tower Residence * Shipping Port * Downtown Beach * University of Ithcona Uptown Ithcona * Uptown Streets * Bus Stop * Alley * Parking Garage * Train Station * Silver Blood Gang (SBG) Hideout * International Airport * Amusement Park * Indoor Waterpark * Sports Stadium * Park * Local Zoo * Mall * Arcade * Costume Shop * Local Bistro * Grocery Store * Local Bar * Motel * Cytheria * Abandoned Building * Stone High School Business District of Ithcona * Buisness District Streets * Bus Stop * Parking Lot * Bank * Town Hall * Courthouse * Ithcona Police Department * Ithcona Correctional Center * Hero Offices * Ithcona Support Laboratory * Deia Laboratories * Support Laboratories * Factory * Warehouses * Abandoned Factory The Suburbs of Ithcona * Suburban Streets * Bus Stop * Fast Food Resturant * Sweet Addicts Anonymous * Apartment Complex * Local Playground * Suburban Housing * Trailer Park * [https://my-hero-academia-new-york.fandom.com/wiki/Gateway Gateway] * Graveyard * Payday Loan Company * Forest Preserve * Camp Ground * Seneca River * Stonewall Institute of Support Engineers Underground Ithcona * Manhole * Subterra Palace Category:Locations Category:Ithcona Category:City Category:New York Category:United States of America